


Bookends

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been protective of Sam since the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

Dean could remember the moment that Sam, or the idea of him at least, came into his life. It was his earliest memory, standing beside his mother where she sat on the edge of the bed as she explained to him that he was going to be getting a new little brother or sister.

She had taken his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach, told him that the baby was living in there now, even though he couldn't see it yet. He remembers her smile, how happy she was, and he remembers the soft blue shirt she was wearing, the way it felt under his fingers.

He remembers asking if he would have to share his Halloween candy with the baby, and because of that he knows it must have been almost exactly a year before her death.

Now, sitting beside his brother's hospital bed listening to the beeps of the machines, feeling the metal of the railing around the bed warm up under his hands, Dean knows that he desperately needs for that memory not to have its reverse, that he doesn't want to ever have to remember the moment his brother goes out of his life.

Since he first touched his mother's flat stomach and imagined that he could cup the baby inside in his hand, Dean has known that being a big brother is a big responsibility. Even before his father gave him his order, before he carried Sammy through the fire that first time, he's known he would do anything to protect that life.

This time, the doctors said, Sam would be okay; he would wake up. But Dean still knew he had failed. After all, he remembered the beginning. It was his job to make sure that Sam was the one who would remember the end.


End file.
